Stuck in the car
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: The gang go out to see the carroling at the Christmas Tree outside East High. On the way home Troy's car won't work and there is a storm on the way. How will they keep warm? TROYELLA


**Hey everyone! Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing my stories! I know that it's not Christmas now but i love writing stories around christmas time. This is my favourite although i would really love to experience a white christmas. Anyway this is just a one-shot that i thought about in the car. Enjoy!**

**Stuck in the Car**

The doorbell rang throughout 19 year old Gabriella Montez's apartment. Gabriella slipped on a large jumper and answered the door. Behind the door stood all of her friends, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor Danforth, Kelsi and Jason Cross, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans.

"Hey guys" Gabriella said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey Gabs" Taylor said as everyone walked passed after giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella blushed when Troy kissed her cheek. Sharpay noticed this and smirked.

"Someone's in love" Sharpay whispered to her once Troy was out of earshot. Gabriella glared at Sharpay while she closed the door.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay shook her head before they walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Help yourself everyone" Gabriella said laughing when she saw that everyone was helping themselves to the hot chocolate she made earlier.

"So are we ready to see the carolling?" Taylor asked. Everyone nodded. The gang had decided that this Christmas Eve they would see the carolling in front of the Christmas tree outside East High.

"We'll leave in about an hour" Sharpay said as she looked at the clock.

"I would leave earlier than that. The snow will cause traffic." Gabriella said.

"How about we just leave after we've had our hot chocolates? We can get something to eat at the stalls if we get there early" Zeke said while wrapping his arms around Sharpay's waist from behind.

"We might as well just go now" Troy said while placing his cup in the sink.

"I agree" Kelsi said as everyone started to pick their way to the front door.

"Let me just grab another jacket and some blankets" Gabriella said.

"You look fine Gabby. Just grab the blankets" Troy said. Gabriella looked down at her jumper and realised that she would be warmer in it. She nodded before grabbing the piles of blankets in the living room. She noticed that Troy had grabbed her bag for her.  
"Thanks" Gabriella said as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome" Troy said as he closed the door. Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's car. Everyone else had already started to leave. As Troy turned the car on the sound of Christmas carols filled the air.

"I love this song" Gabriella said as _Have yourself a merry little Christmas _came on.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

Gabriella started singing quietly to the song. Troy noticed this. He smiled and turned up the volume. Gabriella smiled at him. They both started singing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star_

_upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself_

_A merry little Christmas now._

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Troy noticed that Gabriella's eyes had a spark in them. He guessed it must have been because it was Christmas. They soon pulled up at the tree and saw that there was only a small crowd there. Gabriella quickly spotted the others sitting on some benches with Chad and Zeke missing.

"Where are the guys?" Troy asked as they approached them. Jason looked up.

"They went to get food. We're hungry" Jason said. Gabriella nodded before she walked over to the bench. What Gabriella didn't see was the patch of ice right in front of her before it was too late. Gabriella gave a yelp of surprise as her feet slipped out from under her. Troy saw Gabriella slip on the ice and quickly ran to catch her. Gabriella closed her eyes waiting for the impact on the ground but it never came. Gabriella felt two strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes to see Troy's worried eyes looking down at her. Troy steadied Gabriella and let go of her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Gabriella said while she dusted herself off.

"You alright Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea, I just got a fright" Gabriella said. Chad and Zeke returned with some hot chips for everyone.

"There's enough for two to a bag" Chad said when they reached the gang. Troy automatically grabbed a bag for himself and Gabriella.

"Come on. The carols are about to start" Kelsi said as she linked hands with Jason and started walking towards the tree. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan followed. Gabriella fixed up her scarf before she stood up.

"It's so beautiful out tonight" Gabriella said while looking at the sky. She didn't notice Troy looking at her when she said that.

"We'd better catch up to the others" Troy said as he extended his hand. Gabriella accepted it and they walked over to the tree.

An hour and a half later the gang we walking back to their cars. Kelsi noticed an ice-skating rink.

"Let's go ice-skating" Kelsi said excitedly. The rest of the gang looked at each other before they heading in the direction of the rink. The guys went and hired some skates while the girls found a bench to sit on. The guys came back with some skates and everyone put them on. Gabriella sat a minute while she watched Taylor skate with Chad, Kelsi with Jason, Sharpay with Zeke and Ryan was doing some tricks and talking to a girl. Gabriella watched the way the couples held on to each other as they skated and their faces lit up from laughter.

"You going to come on the ice?" Troy's voice suddenly asked. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy. She smiled before nodding. Gabriella stood up a little shakily before hobbling over to the ice with Troy 

behind her. Gabriella stepped out onto the ice and twirled around. Gabriella's hair was loose and Troy watched how her eyes sparkled and a smile lit up her face.

"Come on" Troy said grabbing her hand. Gabriella smiled before she started skating. She started to speed up.  
"Come one slow poke" Gabriella called to Troy.

"You're on Montez" Troy said as he sped up. Gabriella looked behind her and saw that Troy was catching up to her. She turned around and sped away. Gabriella started to slow down to wait for Troy. She didn't count on him being right behind her. Taylor and Sharpay watched as Troy crashed into Gabriella and they both fell to the ground. Taylor noticed that they were both laughing.

"We should get going soon" Chad said as he looked up at the sky. Taylor looked up and noticed that the snow fall was getting heavier.

"Guys, we should get going now. The snow's getting heavier"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy coming towards her. She closed her eyes for the impact that was going to come. Troy crashed into her within seconds. As soon as they fell to the floor they both started laughing.

"Nice landing Troy" Gabriella said.

"Yeah yeah." Troy said as he picked himself up. They heard Taylor call for them to come back because of the snow. Gabriella looked up and saw that the sky was now covered in clouds.

"Guess the weather didn't want to hold out" Troy said as they made their way back over to the cars. When then got back they handed in their skates and walked back to the cars.

"Did you guys want to spend the night at my place?" Gabriella asked.

"If that's alright?" Zeke asked. Everyone knew it would be dangerous to drive in this storm if it got worse. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew passed them.

"Let's hurry" Taylor said as everyone made their way to their own car. Troy and Gabriella quickly walked over to Troy's car and got in. Troy immediately started it up and switched the heater on.

"Let's hope this car get's warm quickly" Troy said as he rubbed his hands together. Gabriella leaned over before grabbing one of the blankets she had brought with her. She opened it up and wrapped herself up in it. Troy looked at her with his eyebrow's raised.

"Are you even going to ask me if I want one?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"You're driving Troy. You can't drive and wrap yourself up in a blanket" Gabriella stated.

"The offer would have been nice though" Troy mumbled as he drove out of the car park.

"Troy I know you so well that I know what you would have said no. So I saved you the trouble."

Troy was about to open his mouth when he knew that Gabriella had won. Gabriella let a triumphant smile grow across her face when she could see that Troy had given up. It was only then that Gabriella noticed that car was going really slowly.

"Can you speed up Troy? I want to get home so I can start the fire" Gabriella said. Troy nodded before trying to speed up.

"Alright, what's going on? The car won't go past 40." Troy said. Gabriella looked at the pedal before looking at the speed dial. She saw that the car was slowly losing speed.

"Are you out of petrol?" Gabriella asked. Troy checked the dials before shaking his head.

"Full tank" Troy said. Suddenly the car gave a lurch before it stopped completely.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked. Troy immediately could tell that Gabriella was starting to panic.

"Hold on a sec, I'm going to check the battery" Troy said as he stepped out of the car. As soon as he stepped out Troy could tell that the storm was getting worse. Troy opened the bonnet and checked the battery. The battery read flat. Troy groaned before walking back to the car door. He got in to find that Gabriella had gone into the backseat and was unfolding all the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up.

"I figured we would be here for a while so I decided to at least get comfortable. Plus we have all the blankets so we will be warm" Gabriella said as she sat down in the back seat with her legs across the seat. Troy grinned before hopping in the back with her.

"Now can I have a blanket?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head and smiled.  
"Of course you can" Gabriella said as she passed him one. Suddenly Troy's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys?" came Chad's voice.

"The car broke down" Troy said.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yea we're fine. We have blankets so we're warm"

"Do you want us to come and get you?"

"No. The storm is getting worse and I don't want you to drive back out in it. We'll be fine. Just stay at Gabriella's and you can come and get us in the morning"

"Alright. Keep warm, bye"

"Bye" Troy said as he hung up the phone. Gabriella looked at him.

"So we're spending the night here?"

"Yep. Sorry but I wouldn't want you walking out there"

An hour had passed and Troy and Gabriella were starting to feel uncomfortable. Gabriella groaned as the position she was in began to take toll on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"My back and shoulders are killing me" Gabriella said as she started to rub one of her shoulders. Troy smiled softly before sitting up straighter.

"Come here and I'll rub them for you" he said.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine" Gabriella said.

"Come on. It's no big deal"

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she turned around and positioned herself in between Troy's legs. Troy began to massage Gabriella's shoulders and Gabriella immediately felt better. After about 10 minutes Troy noticed that Gabriella's breathing had evened out and she had gone limp. He looked over her shoulder to see that she had fallen asleep. Troy smiled before leaning back and leaning Gabriella back on him. He made sure they were both comfortable before he pulled a couple of the blankets over them. Troy pushed a lock of hair behind Gabriella's ear before he started to fall asleep.

Gabriella woke up a few hours later. Gabriella stretched a little before she realised that she was leaning against something. Gabriella looked behind her to see that she was sleeping on Troy.

_How did I get here? I must have fallen asleep while Troy was rubbing my shoulders. I wish I could tell him how I feel. I just want him to hold me in his arms"_ While Gabriella was thinking she didn't notice that Troy had woken up to find Gabriella staring at him.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me Gabs?" Troy asked. Gabriella jumped at the sound of his voice. She blushed when she knew he had caught her staring at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking"

"About what?"

_You_ Gabriella thought. Gabriella didn't notice that she had said that out loud. Troy smiled widely.

"And is there a reason you were thinking about me?" Troy asked. Gabriella blushed an even deeper red when she realised she had said that she was thinking about him.

"Umm... yea... I didn't mean to say that out loud. Now you're going to think... its going to be weird around us now. I mean who would want to stay with their friend if they knew they stare at them and think - "Gabriella was cut short as Troy gently cupped her cheek. Gabriella sat up so that she was facing Troy. Troy's thumb began to lightly caress her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella managed to whisper. Troy smiled.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Troy said. Before Gabriella had time to say anything Troy lightly placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. As Troy began to pull away Gabriella placed her hands around his neck and drew him in closer. Troy responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. They pulled apart when they needed to breathe.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered. Troy grinned.

"I love you too" Troy said before leaning in to kiss her again. When they pulled apart Gabriella positioned herself so that she was snuggled closely to Troy. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Chad and Zeke were making their way down the road that had come through last night looking for Troy's car. The spotted it quickly.

"Do you think they're all right?" Zeke asked as Chad stopped the car.

"Well Gabby had all the blankets with her so they would have kept warm. Plus they had each other" Chad added with a grin on his face. The two made their way over to the car. Chad opened the passenger door and was surprised at what he found. Troy and Gabriella were asleep but Gabriella was sleeping against Troy and their fingers were entwined.

"Zeke" Chad softly called out. Zeke quickly appeared at Chad's side and looked into the car. He smirked at what he found. Zeke looked at Chad and noticed that he had an evil grin on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Zeke asked. Chad didn't say anything instead he reached over and honked the horn. Troy and Gabriella woke up with a start.

"What the Heck!" Troy exclaimed. He looked over and saw Chad and Zeke laughing. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before wrapping a blanket around each of them and stepping out of the car.

"You can stop lauging now" Troy said irritated that he had been woken up. Zeke and Chad regained themselves and stood up straight.

"So what happened last night?" Chad asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Not much" Gabriella said as she moved to stand next to Troy. Zeke noticed this. He also noticed how they were now holding hands.

"Yea right not much happened" Zeke exclaimed as he pointed at their hands. Chad looked over at them and noticed as well. As soon as Chad saw their hands he breathed a sigh of release.

"Bout time you two got together" Chad said as Troy and Gabriella blushed. A cool breeze blew through making Gabriella wrap her arms around Troy's waist to keep warm. Troy smiled widely before placing a kiss on her forehead. Gabriella looked up at him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Troy said before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. Chad and Zeke's draw dropped at this.

"Not in front of us!" they both said although they were extremely happy their friends were together. Troy and Gabriella just laughed before they all made their way back to Chad's car.

**Well there you go. I'm not too sure about the ending but please review it for me. **


End file.
